Pokemon die Eiserne Edition
Hallo ich bin Nicklas Zuckerberg (nicht verwandt mit Mark Zuckerberg) bin 41 Jahre alt und erfolgreicher Unternehmer. Ich schreibe dies hier um mehr über ein Spiel zu erfahren.....Es ist ein ganz besonderes Spiel, 'Pokemon' wird es genannt, ich möchte soweit gehen zu sagen es hätte alles verändert. Das mag für Sie komisch klingen aber wenn Sie erst mal die ganze Geschichte hören werden sie sehen was ich meine. Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag. Ich wachte in meinem Apartment auf und eine bildhübsche junge Frau lag neben mir. An ihren Namen erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr. Jedenfalls frühstückte ich erstmal und entließ, wie fast jeden Tag, ein paar Hausangestellte da einige von ihnen ihre Arbeit wohl nicht ernst namen. Dann ging ich zu meiner Arbeit. Nach einer Besprechung mit einigen Sponsoren wurde ich beauftragt einen unserer Geldgeber zu besuchen. Wegen rechtlichen Dingen hatten wir etwas zu klären...... Wie jede Metropole hatte auch Tokio ein Armenviertel. Genau dort wurde ich hingeschickt. Wie fahrlässig von meinem Chef, ich könnte mir dort jede Menge Krankheiten zuziehen oder überfallen werden aber daran dachte er natürlich nicht. Der Geldgeber war ein ziemlich reicher Amerikaner aber auch ein Geizkragen und so nahm er sich genau in dieser Gegend ein schäbiges Motel, das billigste das er finden konnte wahrscheinlich. Wir trafen uns in einem Schnellimbiss. Als ich gerade wieder dabei war zu gehen und auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Imbiss stand rempelte mich doch tatsächlich ein Kind an. Das Balg entschuldigte sich gefühlte tausend Mal und wagte es nicht mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. Es war ein Junge mit ungepflegt langen, roten Haaren. Er trug ein abgewetztes, hellbraunes Shirt mit einer dreckigen, dunkelbraunen Hose. Schuhe hatte er keine an. Ich sprach nicht mit dem Jungen und strich mir mit hoch erhobener Nase den Anzug glatt. Da blickte mich das Kind an. "Sie sind doch Nicklas Zuckerber der berühmte Unternehmer" stellte der Junge mit der tiefen Stimme eines erwachsenen Mannes fest. Vielleicht hatte ich ihn zu jung eingeschätzt doch der magere Körperbau ließ in jugendlich wirken. "Ja der bin ich durchaus" meinte ich mit nüchterner Stimme. Da starrte mich der Junge ......oder der junge Mann, ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung wie alt er war, lange an. Mir wurde langsam etwas unwohl also beschloss ich zu gehen. Als ich mich gerade umdrehte sah ich das er etwas kleines aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Ich machte mich bereit auszuweichen da ich dachte der Junge zog eine Waffe, doch es war nur eine goldene Karte aus Plastik. "Hier sie brauchen das dringender als ich" meinte er und hielt mir den Gegenstand hin. "Sehe ich etwa so aus als würde ich etwas von Dir brauchen" lehnte ich mit herablassender Stimme ab. Ich, so reich wie ich war, konnte doch nichts von einem armen, dahergelaufenen Straßenkind annehmen. Als ich mich umdrehte um zu gehen lief der Junge an mir vorbei und rempelte mich nochmal an. Welch Unverschämtheit. Ich war kurz davor die Fassung zu verlieren und dem Rotzlöffel etwas hinterher zu werfen bis der Fahrer meiner Limosine hupte um mir mitzuteilen das ich besser einstieg da ich sonst zu spät zu meinem nächsten Termin kam. Ich stieg also ein und fuhr wieder zurück zu meiner Arbeit. Als ich so gegen elf Uhr nach Hause kam setzte ich mich erstmal auf mein Disinger Sofa. Dann schaltete ich meinen Plasma Fernseher ein. Es lief eine Sendung mit einem armen Kind in schmutziger Kleidung. Plötzlich viel mir der Junge an der mir heute Vormittag begegnet ist. Ich dachte darüber nach. Was wäre wenn mir die kleine Ratte etwas gestohlen hatte als sie an mir vorbei gelaufen war? Ich beschloss nachzusehen ob noch alles in meiner Aktentasche war, was ich dort auch hineingelegt hatte. Tatsächlich war noch alles da. Meine Brieftasche mit allen Krditkarten und dem Hunderter darin, mein Handy, meine ersatz Armbanduhr falls die Rolex die ich trug kaputt ging, mein Termienkalender, alles da. Aber, da war noch etwas das ich nicht dort hineingelegt hatte. Es war das goldene Plastik Etwas das der Junge mir anzudrehen versucht hatte. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich in meine Aktentasche fallein lassen. Diese war eigentlich immer offen, da ich oft zu bequem war um sie zu zumachen. Ich betrachtete den Gegenstand genauer. Es schien eine elektronische Speicherkarte zu sein. Sie war ziemlich groß was mich ziemlich verwunderte. Auf der Vorderseite klebte spartanisch ein Sticker auf dem 'Pokemon' stand. Eines dieser Pokemon flog im Hintergrund. Später erfuhr ich das man es Ho-Oh nannte. Das war eines dieser Videospiele für Kinder, nicht war? Das weckte alte Erinnerungen. Natürlich hatte ich dieses Spiel in meiner Kinheit nie gespielt da es das damals noch nicht gab aber meine Kinder, die jetzt schon erwachsen waren, hatten dies sehr oft getan. Als ich noch kein erfolgreicher Unternehmer war hatte ich mir am Abend oft aus Langeweile die Konsole meines Sohnes ausgeliehen und etwas gespielt. Meine Ex Frau hatte mich immer ausgelacht und gesagt das ich dafür viel zu alt währe. Bei dieser Erinnerung breitete sich eine Wärme in mir aus die mich dazu veranlasste, das Spiel mal wieder zu, wie würde die Jugend von heute es nennen, 'zocken' einfach wegen der Nostalgie. Ich hatte zwar keinen dieser Konsolen, wie hießen sie noch gleich? Ach ja: Game Boy. Also beschloss ich mir mir einen auf Amazone zu bestellen. Ich entdeckte einen der allerdings aus einer limitierten Auflage stammte und deshalb gleich nochmal so teuer war. Aber da Geld bei mir keine große Rolle spielte und das der einziege noch vollkommen funktionstüchtig war, kaufte ich ihn mir. In den darauffolgenden Tagen an denen ich auf die Konsole wartete passierte nichts besonderes. Nur das ich immer ungeduldiger wurde und es kaum noch erwarten konnte das Spiel endlich zu spielen. Oftmals starrte ich die Speicherkarte mit dem Spiel darauf, die auf dem Beistelltisch neben meinem Bett lag, vor dem schlafen gehen lange an. Das führte dazu das ich oft die ganze nacht wach blieb und auf der Arbeit unzuverlässiger wurde. An dem Tag an dem der Game Boy endlich geliefert wurde nahm ich ihn sofort mit hinauf in mein Appartement. Ich riss die Verpackung wie ein ungeduldiges Kind auf und sah die Konsole an. Sie wahr hellgrau wie mein Anzug was mir zugegebenermaßen gefiel, es waren sogar Baterien darin. Ich legte das Spiel ein und startete die Konsole. Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel und einige Zeit geschah nichts. Dann tauchte in weißen Lettern der Satzt "Are you sure you wanna play this game?" also "Bist du dir sicher das du dieses Spiel spielen möchtest?" auf. Es gab die Antwortmöglichkeiten No und Yes woraufhin ich natürlich letzteres wählte. Es war eine merkwürdige Frage aber ich störte mich nicht weiter daran. Anscheinend war das ganze Spiel auf englich. Es war für mich, als viel reisender Unternehmer, natürlich kein Problem alles ins Japanische zu übersetzten. Dan tauchte in seltsam realistischer Grafik ein Mann am Bildschirm auf. Er stand in einer dunkelen Ecke. Dann kam eine Frau herein. Sie sagten nichts zueinander sondern starrten sich nur an. Da bemerkte ich mit Schrecken das der Mann mir und die Frau meiner Ex sehr ähnlich sahen. Es war ein Szenario das ich schonmal gesehen hatte. Damals als sie mir verkündete das sie sich scheiden ließe passierte exakt das selbe. Als ich sah das diese Szene nun nicht mehr auf dem Bildschirm sondern eher eine Spiegelungen darin war, fiel mir die Konsole fast aus der Hand. Das war aber wohl nur Einbildung, dachte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zumindest. Dann wurde der Bildschirm wieder dunkel und zeigte einen kleinen Jungen der in einem leeren Zimmer in einer Ecke saß. Die Grafik war nun wieder so, wie würde mein Sohn sagen, verpixelt wie es in den Spielen eigentlich der Fall war. Eine fürchterlich verzerrte Musik begann zu spielen. Ich konnte diese Töne kaum ertragen, aber da ich vergessen hatte wie man die Konsole leiser drehte konnte ich nich anders als sie zu ertragen. Nun konnte ich den Charakter bewegen. Ich, also mein Charakter der Junge, ging aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Plötzlich konnte ich ihn nichtmehr bewegen und eine Frau erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Sie stellte sich vor den Jungen. "Guten Morgen, mein schatzt. Gut geschlafen?Heute ist den großer Tag, Ethan. Geh besser gleich sonst kommst du zu spät zum Professor" stand in einer Textbox. Ethan? So hieß dann wohl der Junge. Die Frau war wohl seine Mutter. Er drehte seiner Mutter den Rücken zu. Frau:"Ethan ich weiß das du nicht möchtest aber ich habe deinem Vater versprochen das du mit einem Pokemon auf die Reise gehst und das wirst du auch". Ethan drehte sich nicht um sondern ging an der Frau vorbei aus dem Haus. Dan erschien eine Schriftzug auf dem dunklen Bildschirm. Dort stand Pokemon Eiserne Edition. Eine unerträgliche Musik setzte ein. Es waren hohe, laute Töne die verzerrt klangen. Dann wurde wieder Ethan gezeit. Er stand vor einem großen Gebäude in das er von selbst reinging. Als er darin war kam ihm ein braunhaariger Mann in einem Laborkittel entgegen. "Hallo Ethan, ich hab dich schon erwartet. Möchtest du einen Tee oder Kaffee?" fragte der Mann anscheinend freundlich. Ethan ging nur an ihm vorbei auf einen Tisch zu auf dem ein rot, weißer Ball lag.Mann: "Natürlich du bist ja hier wegen den Pokemon. Also.....äh......die anderen Pokemon wurden schon abgeholt also bleibt dir nur noch dieses. Ach ja und hier ist den Pokedex". Dann erschien eine Textbox in der stand "Ethan erhielt Pokemon Feurigel und Pokedex von Prof. Lind". So hieß der Mann also. Ethan sagte nichts und sah den Mann auch nicht an. Er verließ das Gebäude hastig. Dann konnte ich Ethan wieder steuern. Er war in einer großen Stadt die ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit Tokio hatte. Überall waren graue Häuser und Leute die hastig herumrannten. Die Musik änderte sich wieder zu einer traurigen Melodie. Es war zwar immernoch eine sehr verzerrte Weise aber doch recht schön. Ich ging also durch die Häuserschluchten bis ich mich daran erinnerte das man doch Leute auch ansprechen konnte. Also tat ich dies auch aber das einzige was sie mir sagten waren Dinge wie "Hau ab" oder "Verzieh dich dummes Kind". Irgendwann ließ ich es Personen anzusprechen. Ich hatte etwas Angst davor wieder abgewiesen zu werden auch wenn das albern klang. Also ging ich aus der Stadt heraus und landete auf einer Route. Ein Weg zog sich durch eine Wiese die mit Bäumen umrandet war. Dan fiel mir ein das ich im Gras doch Pokemon begegnen konnte. Ethan bewegte sich wieder von selbst und warf den Pokedex auf den Boden. Er zerbrach ihn indem er darauf trat. "Pokemon ihr seit schuld das mein Vater nicht mehr da ist" meinte Ethan. Ich lief in das hohe Gras und der erste Kampf ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Das generische Pokemon war ein Nagelotz. Mein Feuerigel konnte die Attacken Glut, Heuler, Silberblick und.....frustration. Der Name klang sehr viel versprechend und ich benutzte die Attacke.Ohne das sonst etwas passierte versank das wilde Pokemon im Erdboden. Der Kampf wurde beendet. So passierte das ein paar Mal bis ich in die nächste Stadt kam. Diese sah genauso aus wie die erste. Ich ging erst mal in das einzige Gebäude das eine Tür hatte. Als ich die Personen dort ansprach sagten sie das selbe wie in der ersten Stadt. Am Ende des Raumes stand eine Krankenschwester. "Deinem Pokemon fehlt nichts also nerv nicht" meinte sie. Links von ihr standen zwei Männer hinter einem Tresen.Mann:"So wie du aussiehst hast du bestimmt kein Geld also kannst du auch nichts kaufen, verpiss dich". Langsam wurde ich deprimirt. Ich dachte keiner auf der Welt kann mich leiden. Ja MICH. Nicht Ethan. Mich. Aber das war wahrscheinlich auch bloß Einbildung. Als ich auch aus dieser Stadt raus war bekam alles einen leichten rot Ton. Dies deutete wohl die Dämmerung an. Ethan bewegte sich weiter bis zwei Gestalten auf dem Bildschirm erschienen. Sie standen am Rand einer Klippe und beibachteten das Meer vor ihnen. "Schöner Tag heut oder?" meinte der Eine zu dem Anderen. Dieser sagte überhaupt nichts. Als sie Ethan bemerkten drehten sie sich um. Einer: "Hey wer ist da?" Ethan ging langsam auf sie zu. Der Bildschirm wurde plötzlich verschwommen doch je näher Ethan den Gestalten kam umso klarer wurdr er auch wieder. Die Grafik war nun wieder realistisch und die Kamera fuhr näher an alle heran. "I....ich....mein Name ist Ethan" stotterte dieser. Jetzt konnte man erkennen das die Anderen männlich waren. Einer davon, der der gesprochen hatte, hatte rote, lange Haare war und sehr dünn. Er war ziemlich wahrscheinlich Anfang 20. Eine blutiger Verband war um seine Augen gewickelt. Er hatte sich einen dunkelblauen Mantel um die Schultern gehängt. Darunter trug er einen weißen Pullover mit einem Kragen der den gesamten Hals bedeckte und eine dunkelbraune Hose. Schuhe hatte er keine an. Der andere war jünger und hatte eine blonde Igelfrisur. Er hatte einen Verband um den Mund weshalb er wohl nicht sprach. Eine braune Jacke und darunter ein weißes Shirt, auch eine zerschlissene Jeans und Turnschuhe trug er. Der jüngere nahm den älteren beim Arm und sie gingen auf Ethan zu. Dieser blieb stehen und starrte sie an. Auf dem Gesicht des älteren bildete sich ein Lächeln. Es war das wärmste und freundlichste Lächeln das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Der ältere: "Ethan? Du bist der kleine Bruder von Gold, nicht wahr?" Ethan: "Woher kennst du meinen Bruder?" Er machte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Der ältere: "Ich kannte auch euren Vater. Mein Beileid." Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Ethan: "Was? Wer seid ihr überhaupt?" Die Anderen standen direkt vor Ethan. Die Grafik wurde immer realistischer. Die Kamera fuhr noch ein bisschen näher an sie heran. Als der ältere nicht antwortete wurde Ethan leicht wütend. Ethan: "Na, sagt schon wer ihr seid". Der ältere: "Ich bin nicht Taub, kleiner." Anscheinend hatte Ethan sie angeschrien. Der ältere: "Ich bin Silver ex Boss von Team Rocket und Giovannis Sohn". Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Anderen. Silver: "Das ist Gary Eich, ehemaliger Professor und ex Champ von Kanto". Ich kapierte das nicht. Was ist war Team Rocket oder ein Champ und wer war Giovanni oder dieses Kanto? Da kamen mir die Namen schlagartig wieder bekannt vor. Die Männer waren die größte, verzeien Sie mir diesen Ausdruck, Arschlöcher die es in Pokemon gab. Das hatte zumindest mein Sohn gesagt. Jetzt standen sie da und Lächelten freundlich. Was war blos in sie gefahren? Außer das der eine nicht mehr sehen und der ander nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Ethan: "Was.....Ihr....zwei seid lebende Legenden. Was ist mit euch passiert?" Er deutete auf die Verletzungen. Silver:" Wir......wir waren zu weit oben. Er machte einen Gesichtsausdruck als würde er gleich weinen. Silver: "Wir haben so vieles gatan was wir jetzt bereuen. Dein Bruder war es der uns das angetan hat. Aber er hatte recht. Von Anfang an hatte er recht." Gary nickte zu dem was Silver sagte. Silver:" Wir sind jetzt besser dran glaub mir. Unser Leben hat sich verbessert seit......du weißt schon was ich meine. Ich konnte dadurch nicht mehr Team Rocket Boss sein und Gary nicht mehr Professor." Er deutete auf seine Verletztung. Jetzt war die Grafik wieder wie in einer Spiegelung. Ich bemerkte erst jetzt das Silver dem jungen von heute Vormittag extrem ähnelte. Gerade als ich das bemerkte wurde der Bildschirm wieder unscharf und alles war wieder verpixelt. Die zwei Männer waren verschwunden und Ethan stand ganz alleine da. Nun war alles in einem dunklen blau was wohl die Nacht andeutete. Musik spielte nun keine mehr. Ich hörte nur Ethans Schritte auf dem Boden. Ich wunderte mich kurz doch ging dann weiter in die nächste Stadt. Dort war es genauso wie in denen davor. In den nächsten ebenfalls. Die Routen sahen auch alle gleich aus. Musik spielte wieder und mit jeder Stadt wurde sie trostloser. Die Nacht hörte gar nicht mehr auf so sehr ich es mir auch wünschte. Silvers Worte gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Gedächtnis. Stundenlang gin ich durch die Städte und Routen die alle gleich aussahen. Doch ich wurde wie gefesselt von der Musik und fing irgenwann an mich mit Ethan zu identivizieren. Wir streiften beide schon so lange einsam durch die Welt, wir hatte beiden jemanden verloren den wir liebten. Ich meine ex Frau er seinen Vater. Als ich schon dabei war aufzugeben und die Konsole in eine Ecke zu legen war ich an einem Strand. Es ging nicht mehr weiter. Nein das stimmte nicht so ganz. Es gab noch die Möglichkeit in das Meer zu gehen. Ich fragte mich ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war da ich bezweifelte das Ethan schwimmen konte. Ich ging verzweifelt am Strand auf und ab. Vor Frustration dachte ich schon daran ihn in das Meer zu lenken. Dann war wenigstens alles vorbei......langsam wurde ich ernsthaft depressiv. Als ich schon dabei war ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken kamen zwei Männer aus der Stadt raus. Ich erkannte das es Silver und Gary waren. Silver:" Was machst du jetzt?" Ethan:"Keine Ahnung. Ich kann das nicht mehr." Was ich da las war genau dasselbe das ich gerade dachte. Ich konnte dieses Spiel nicht länger spielen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht..... Silver:"Das habe ich auch mal gedacht Ethan. Entweder du gehst unter oder du wirft Balast ab......vergiss das bitte nicht" Als ich das laß wurde mir schwindlich. Die Worte hallten in meinen Gedanken wieder. Mir wurde übel und ich erbrach wohl auf den Teppich. Als ich vertig war merkte ich das es plötzlich hell in meiner Wohnung war. Die Konsole hatte ich fallen gelassen denn sie lag auf dem Boden. Ich hob sie auf und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Dunkelheit. Er war ausgeschaltet aber das Spiel steckte noch. Ich zog es heraus und merkte jetzt erst das auf dem Sticker auch Goldene Edition stand. Aber das Spiel hies doch anders und das stand da vorher noch nicht. Ich hatte wohl die ganze Nacht durchgespielt da meine Rolec schon 10 Uhr zwigte. Ich erschrak. Eigentlich begann um diese Zeit schon längst meine Arbeit. Ich zo mir in größter Eile einen frischen Anzug an und putzte mir die Zähne. Ich fuhr mit der Limosine zu meine Arbeitstelle und platzte wohl mitten in eine Konferenz. "Ach sie kommen uns auch mal wieder Besuchen?" fragte die Stimme meines Chefs als ich hecktisch Atment den Raum betrat in dem schon alle hohen Tiere zusammen saßen.Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl. "Ich bin untröstlich das ich zu spät komme" entschuldigte ich mich reumütig. "Ach Hallo. Kennen wir uns nicht?" meinte der Mann spöttisch der neben meinem Chef stand. Als ich den Mann näher betrachtete fiel ich vor Schreck fast von meinem Stuhl. Es war der selbe Junge der mir gestern das Spiel untergejubelt hatte. In seinem dunkelblauen Anzug und gekämmten Haaren sah er sich selbst kaum noch ähnlich. Aber dafür wirkte er jetzt mehr wie der Mann aus dem Spiel von gestern. Es könnte wirklich der selbe gewesen sein. "Zuckerberg, das ist mein Nachfolger Kaitoko Silver" stellte sein Chef ihn vor. Mir klappte die Kinlade runter. "Was? Das ist doch nicht möglich" flüsterte ich. Kaitoko schlug mit einer Hand auf den Tisch. Er beugte sich zu mir runter. "Hat ihnen mein kleines Present gefallen?" flüsterte er mir zu. Ich stand auf und sah ihm dierekt in das junge Gesicht."Sie stinken nach Alkohol"meinte er dann mit einem angeekelten Unterton. Mir fiel alles wieder ein. Ich war als ich gestern das Spiel gespielt hatte betrunken. Was ich mir eingebildet habe und was nicht konnte ich nicht sagen. "Solche Angestellte kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Sie sind hiermit fristlos entlassen" meinte Kaitoko. "Was.....aber Sie können doch nicht......" war meine überraschte Antwort darauf. "Ich kann" meinte Kaitoko. Er Lächelte genauso warm und freundlich wie der Mann in dem Spiel. "Du hast das Spiel gespielt oder? Ich tue dir nur einen Gefallen damit nur das du das weißt" flüsterte Kaitoko mir zu. Ich kapierte. Ohne Widerstand ging ich aus dem Raum. Zwei Monate sind seither vergangen. Jetzt lebe ich in der Garage meiner Ex Frau. Wir werden zwar nicht wieder zusammen kommen aber ich mag es, sie um mich zu haben. Außerdem kocht sie wieder für mich. Ich habe einen Jop als Kellner angenommen. Es bringt zwar nicht viel Geld aber mehr Freizeit. Unsere Kinder kommen uns oft besuchen. In Tokio war das ja kaum möglich aber jetzt bin ich gerade mal eine halbe Autostunde von ihnen entfernt. Ich habe meine Sohn zu diesem Spiel ausgefragt doch er weiß nichts darüber. Von Kaitoko Silver hab ich auch schon lange nichts mehr gehört. Aber ich bin froh nicht mehr in dieser Wohnung festzustecken und jemanden um sich zu haben der einen mag. Das Spiel hab ich noch aber seitdem nicht mehr angefasst. Jetzt frage ich Sie ob Sie vielleicht Informationen zu dem Macher des Spieles haben. Ich würde mich gerne bei ihm bedanken denn wenn ich weiter gemacht hätte wie bisher wäre mir sicher irgendwann das selbe wie Ethan passiert.....ich wäre untergegangen weil ich keinen Ausweg mehr gefunden hätte. Foreneintrag von MrZuckerberg am 04.02.2010 Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Mittellang